


A Series of unfortunate mutants

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik pining, Cross Over, Erik is a Sweetheart, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, they basic adopt the children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: /canon divergent from x-man first class ending. Beach divorce did not include Charles' injury or as much hatred. Canon divergent from episode two of asoue/Erik sees a mutant in need, little did he know it would end up being a family he would get from it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, it is my first cross over fic

Another day, another pursuit on a politician set on making mutant life harder for all.

Fixing the ends of his suit jacket Erik carefully watched the man next to him with a sidelong glance. This crowd was not at all what he was hoping for, a dinner changed for a last minute play angered him to no ends.

Though what were humans if not inconsistent in their plans.

Turning back to the stage with the ugliest man he had ever seen covered in two hideous twins he barely held back from acting now. This whole situation was made even worse by the fact the seats under them was lumpy, most likely older than they should be for the amount of use they got.

Out of nowhere, something shifted. It was subtle but the vibration of the metal around him was no longer its steady buzz, it felt like an anxious mutant like him was around somewhere.

His heart was beating with a quick and impatient thud.

It only got worse when the hideous man called out for what was his true path. A girl maybe around sixteen got to the stage, he knew right away that she was the one who was doing this.

The crowd around him seemed entertained as they faked their vow, though he was little more than annoyed and bored. It was a struggle not to jump to the stage to take the mutant child and protect her from whatever situation was taking place before him.

Not long after two more children took to the stage, her siblings no doubt by the resemblance between them.

What happened next was sudden and apparent as a plot was uncovered and foiled before Erik could even lift his hand. The lights were quickly out though with an easy flick he lifted the metal switch to fill the room with light.

“Violet, where are you” the boy screamed as he took in the lack of girl on stage.

With a growl, Erik gathered his Helmet from his bag and put it into place. Walking out of the room like he had hell on his tail. A walking stick was noticeably bent at a sickening angle.

*A Series of unfortunate mutants*

“You won’t get away with this count Olaf, my siblings will not be long not to mention no court will take a wanted man’s word for marriage” she hissed trying to kick the man.

Though with the bindings around her arms and legs it seemed rather unlikely she would be doing anything other than wearing herself out on top of the lackey’s shoulder.

“You seemed to forget that I, Count Olaf am no ordinary actor. I will simply put another disguise on and easily marry you once more for your money” he easily replied with a smile.

It was by unfortunate chance for Violet that Olaf seemed ready for her not to use her correct hand. For a man who seemed to not know the difference between literally and figuratively he seemed rather prepared for failure.

Out of nowhere, it was like she had slept or sat on her leg wrong, a buzzing that made her feel sick. It swiftly went from her legs to her hands, to fingertips in no time making her howl in pain.

“No one is around to hear you scream, lead,” Olaf said rather annoyed at the girl’s antics. “So if you could suffer in silence that would be much better thank you”.

Growing quieter Olaf thankfully did not have some comment up his sleeve as leads on in silence.

‘My fingertips never feel this strange’ she thought as she closed her eyes. Sure there were times when she had fuzziness in them but not like this at all.

Looking up she saw something rather unusual indeed, instead of Count Olaf walking without a care in the world he was looking ahead rather curiously. Though a hint of fear could be seen if you looked at him closely enough. Surely enough it was with reason as a pole bent so it lay on the ground was in their path.

Strangely it did not seem like it had fallen down, rather it was built like that from the beginning.

“Maybe we should go another secret path,” a lackey said, to Violet’s surprise Olaf seem to almost consider this idea.

Though a laugh rang out and with that a dismissive wave of a hand.

“You see, as the French say ‘the show must go on’. Why would we let simple stupidity get in the glorious Count Olaf’s way” and with that the walking continued much to her displeasure.

The feeling in her fingertips only got worse as they took each new step. As they moved over the pole though that was when another set of footsteps could be heard walking their way.

“Human are such a greedy lot, much too greedy for how little they understand about what they want,” a powerful unknown voice said in front of them. This caught Count Olaf’s attention thus the others as they didn’t move another step forward. ‘”Money is such a corrupting thing, though the way you humans obtain it really does seem pitiful and wasteful.”

Count Olaf seemed rather offended rather than scared by the stranger. “Do you know who I am, I am Count Olaf! And I will not be talked to like I am less than by a weird strange man in an alley way. I demand you come out and face me like the man I am”.

Not long after the stranger was in sight, eyes glued to Olaf with much distain and anger. The buzzing made sense and it no longer plagued her finger tips as she stared at him. The stranger’s eye caught hers for a moment before returning to Olaf’s.

“I am rather tired of humans thinking they are more than me,” he said much too calmly for anyone’s comfort.

Without warning metal twisted from nowhere around Olaf’s legs dragging him to the ground with a thud. With no warning the idiot holding her threw her away like she was poison to the harsh ground. Almost head first she barely remained conscious for a second before going out like a light.

*A Series of unfortunate mutants*

Looking to where the girl fell he barely held back a snarl. Humans how predictable could they get. Without much warning he use the poles metal to obtain sharp rods to which he wrapped around everyone bar the girl.

The hideous man much to his annoyance was not uncurious however.

“I do not know how you did this, but you should know you have made a bad mistake threatening the great Count Olaf” as he finished Erik Laughed under his breath.

Before Olaf could question where the humour could be found a sharp ended metal speared through his eye quickly appearing from the other end rather bloody indeed.

“Funny how I was about to say that myself” Erik comment doing the same to all but the girl once more.

Looking to her he frowned. There was obviously more to this than what met the eye.

The girl was stirring so with a rushed step he scooped her up in his arms.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Erik and might I ask who you are?” thankfully she was not totally scared.

“Violet” only a name before she passed out in his arms.

With that he brought violet to the safest place he knew she could be right now.


End file.
